The invention is concerned with random selection devices, and in particular with such a device useful with an overhead projector to enable an audience or class to view the process of selecting a random number or other symbol.
"Spinners" for selecting a number or symbol to be used in the playing of a board game are well known. A typical spinner comprises a cardboard base with angular field divisions or domains divided by lines which are radii from a central spinning point, with each field division having a number, letter, game symbol, color, etc. In these devices a spinner arrow or needle, usually of thin metal, is mounted on the center of the base, usually with a type of rivet connection. A flick of the finger would activate the spinner.
In these spinners there typically was no attempt to provide perfect balance of the needle or to provide a bearing which could maintain the needle in a balanced position, so the needle would drag against the face of the cardboard base when spinning and would come to rest rather quickly, without any particular suspense or drama.
Compasses have used balanced needles in which a needle hub rested on a point for low-friction operation.
In the setting of a classroom or seminar, particularly in educating students using an overhead projector to demonstrate various principles, there is often a need to select a number, letter or symbol randomly. Although there are various ways to effect random number selection, including some designed for use on overhead projectors, none has been available wherein the selection can be demonstrated for the class on an overhead projector with low-friction spinner device that gradually stops at a random number with drama and suspense for the classroom.